Into the Underdark
by Black as the Shadows
Summary: Hey everyone! This story is a LOTR,FR crossover, I dont own anything except Kirrath. I am so sorry it took so long for me to get the next chapter up! The story is now going to be in two parts...better summary inside. This part is ccomplete.
1. Chapter 1

Creepy Drow

Ok it's me again! Bringing a delightful crossover to you, this one takes place in the Underdark with all those creepy Drow from the Forgotten Realms. I don't own any Forgotten Realms stuff (growls angrily) nor the Lord of the Rings, (continues growling) however Kirrath is my character! So in a nutshell the fellowship goes to the Underdark and meets my character Kirrath, who is a Drow, chaos ensues. Not really funny but there is some comic relief later on, might be some torture later on, but other then that… Poor Legolas will get bashed about a bit, maybe more depending on how I feel. I mean you can't put a surface elf near a Drow elf (except for when it includes Drizzt or even Jarlaxle; at times) and expect good results, most Drow are evil! So enjoy and please review!

Legolas watched the fellowship sleep on the cold unforgiving rocks in the Mines of Moria, he concentrated on listening for any out of the ordinary sound, trying to ignore the fact that the walls would probably close in on them, or the ceiling would collapse and they would get stuck in the Mines for all eternity. Shuddering, Legolas sighed his watch was almost over, Boromir was after him; Legolas briefly observed Boromir, the proud Gondorian warrior was awake, though his eyes were closed, Legolas decided to wake him then.

"Boromir" he whispered as he shook the great man's shoulder.

"My turn?" He mumbled pretending to be drowsy.

"Yes" Legolas said ignoring his act.

Boromir sat up and looked about getting his bearings. He made to stand when the earth beneath their feet started to shake violently, the rest of the fellowship awoke as the ground beneath them collapsed; as they fell into the black abyss that had opened up Legolas could feel a sense of foreboding, they would live through this, he knew, but they wouldn't survive unscathed.

Kirrath walked through the winding tunnels of the underdark, the Drow assassin had his long sword out, as well as his scimitar. He had heard something after the quake had occurred and he intended to find out what. With his luck it would only be some Svirfneblin that had fallen through a crack that had opened; but he doubted it.

Kirrath listened with his heightened Drow hearing; he could hear a large number of people breathing just beyond the next curve, viewing in fared vision he looked from behind his stone cover.

Aragorn was the first up.

"Everyone ok?" he asked, and got several moans in reply.

Standing he bumped his head on the low cavern roof.

"Ow!" he exclaimed "Don't stand up strait" he told everyone, though he figured the hobbits could, "The ceiling is really low"

Legolas rubbed the back of his head, he could feel a bump there, "where are we?" he asked no one in particular.

"I don't know Mellon nin" Aragorn stated flatly.

Suddenly Pippin exclaimed "What is that?"

"What is what?"

"That on the cave wall" Pippin pointed towards the wall to their right.

"I don't see anything" Sam said "It's so dark here."

Pippin ignored Sam, walking cautiously over to the wall, he could see the wall but not very well, and at first glance there was nothing there, but he knew something was there, he had seen two red eyes observing the fellowship.

"Pippin!" Merry exclaimed one second too late.

Before Pippin could even breathe an arm had encircled his torso, a huge wicked looking curved sword at his throat. Legolas had drawn his bow but in such a confined space it was utterly useless.

"You want you're companion to die?" The person holding Pippin said, the tone of his voice left no doubts that he would kill him there and then without remorse. "Drop you're weapons and kick them over here" the fellowship complied; Gandalf still held his staff.

"You're staff wizard!" The man said.

"Gandalf illuminate the cave so we can see our attacker" Legolas whispered to the wizard in Sindar. Gandalf nodded; thinking the wizard was going to give up his staff he started to advance slowly, knowing that these strangers could still be dangerous.

A blinding light suddenly filled the cave, Kirrath cried out falling back away from the glare, his eyes felt like they were on fire, he couldn't see. He felt himself hit the cave wall, felt strong hands render him immobile against it. He cursed fluently in Drowic as someone took his own rope and bound him tightly. He was never going to live this one up as long as he lived, which would probably be a very short time.

Ok, what do you think so far? Reviews are appreciated, as well as constructive criticism. Note I will never ever write slash, not that I have anything against it but it is not something I like to write about. Will update when I get five reviews…or more, so please review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

My thanks to all my reviewers! And yes I am reviewing a little early, and this is because I got impatient waiting for 1 review that wouldn't come. This chapter gives you an idea of what might happen, Read on and find out.

Note: I must have at least 5 reviews before I update! Oh and I don't own anything of Tolkien's or Forgotten Realms…except Kirrath.

The fellowship stared at their now-captured assailant, he was stranger then any being they had seen before, his skin was black, as black as ebony, his hair was stark white, and his eyes were red and angry; on top of all that he was an elf, if a rather short one, only 6'1; they had never seen a so peculiar being. The black-skinned elf glared at them, thought they could see that in the light of Gandalf's staff it pained him, especially at Legolas.

"Who are you? Why did you attack us? And what were you intending to do with us?"

Kirrath did not answer the man; he saw absolutely no reason to.

The fellowship glanced around wondering if there were any other black-elves watching them. Kirrath observed them silently, watching for any weaknesses amongst the group; he found one.

"If you promise not to harm us, we will untie you and let you walk free."

Kirrath was stunned by this; treating him with what? Kindness? This was too much for him to believe; and to good and opportunity to pass up.

"What's the catch?" Kirrath snapped, figuring it best to play the game of reluctance.

The Fellowship glanced at each other not sure how to answer.

"The catch…" Gandalf said calmly is that you will lead us out of these caves…"

"Caves? You call these caves" Kirrath exclaimed. Kirrath was starting to wonder if these people were from Faerun at all.

"If not caves then what are they?" Legolas demanded rather disliking the black-skinned elf.

"These 'caves' as you put them, are a huge network of caverns and tunnels." Kirrath paused looking to each of the surface dwellers. "They are blacker then any cave you surface dwellers would ever explore, here demons and creatures of chaos rule." Kirrath stopped leaving the surface dwellers to digest these words. "I will aid you as I can see you are new to these lands, and we wouldn't want you to get…lost." Kirrath felt a plan formulating in his mind, it would be interesting to try it out on these unsuspecting group of surface dwellers.

"I don't trust him" Legolas said "He is up to something"

"Oh, of course the surface elf would fear the Drow, would fear me, and he has every right to. But the underdark is vast, and none but those who have lived here all their lives could even begin to understand its complexity." Kirrath inwardly grinned, but set his face to one of blankness, this was going to be very interesting.

No one spoke for a moment, it was Gandalf who broke the silence "We will have you're allegiance, but you have been warned for if you go out of line then you will suffer for it."

"Of that I do not fear." Kirrath said simply.

Aragorn untied Kirrath, who nodded (not in thanks) "Come we have much ground to cover." And with that they were off, Kirrath was going to enjoy himself he was sure of that.

Ok what do you think? New and updated this chapter is. I know I should work on the next chapter but the words aren't coming to me. Give me a little more time. Isn't Kirrath cleaver?


	3. Chapter 3

Hello me again! Thanks to all my reviewers! Especially to Arilyn, YoginiGal, and Kara Adar! And everyone else! From here on in the story gets even better; not that it wasn't good before, but it gets better! The fellowship and my character meet Grey Dwarves, and you learn more about Kirrath, and lots more; I offer my particular thanks to Arilyn who gave me the idea for this chapter, Thelsina who introduced the one ring idea, and Kara Adar for the constructive criticism. I will try to meet all of you're standards, note I will not be able to post intro's this long all the time, as they are very distracting so I say thank you to all now. I don't own anything but Kirrath! And please review, need another 5 reviews before updating.

The winding tunnels were beginning to get on Legolas' nerves; there were just so many of them, and he had no sense of where he was, how deep he was under the earth, and that strange black skinned elf seemed bent on choosing the hardest paths available to them, and was strangely suspecting that they were going in circles. Legolas was starting to worry about the hobbits, especially Frodo; Legolas had a feeling that he would suffer more then any of them, but this was not a surprising thought.

000000000000000000

Kirrath would be laughing if he could, but the fact that he had to keep his façade up as to keep fooling this group of surface dwellers kept getting in the way of that emotion. He wasn't really leading them to the surface, Loth forbid that! No, he was leading them in circles, but slowly leading them towards Menzoberanzan. Kirrath for the first time in his life was truly enjoying himself; and after spending most of his life in the winding paths of the underdark, alone and unfeeling, it was a feeling he wasn't going to ignore.

Jarlaxle, the leader of Bregan'Deathre would have reveled in this situation; Kirrath served him, at the moment he had been assigned as an assassin to kill off a Drow priestess in Chead'Nasad, but this was too good an opportunity to pass up, and besides did it really matter if he served the eccentric Drow leader? He could be his own boss, and didn't have to listen to anyone, in fact he could rule the Drow; he was strong and cunning enough.

Kirrath stopped dead, where had those thoughts come from? He felt them nagging inside his head, they weren't his, he knew that. There was a tugging in his mind; that feeling pulled him towards the one Halfling; he was the quietest of the lot, aside from the surface elf, with big blue eyes and black hair. Kirrath's thoughts were interrupted as one of the hobbits stumbled and fell on top of the dwarf.

Kirrath's sensitive eyes could easily see in the pitch blackness of the underdark, the infared vision of the Drow permitted him to see things in the heat spectrum, but he had forgotten that the surface dwellers could not see, at all, without the light from the wizard's staff; which Kirrath had used his magical darkness to keep it's blinding light at bay.

Kirrath marched over towards the hobbit and pulled him up off the ground, he ignored the dwarf, who was cursing; none, not even the dwarf, could see through the darkness. This would be a problem Kirrath sensed.

000000000000000000000

"You alright Pip?"

"Yes Merry, but I can't see down here."

"Yea, we have got to get some light, I don't trust this dark elf"

Kirrath overheard them, and suddenly the fellowship found them engulfed in a bright blue fire, that did not burn them.

"What devilry is this?" Boromir exclaimed, startled.

Kirrath gave him a confused look, "It is what we call Faerie fire; it illuminates things, without burning. It is still dangerous to have any light at all, but I had forgotten that you surface dwellers need light to see by."

"Wait just a moment!" Sam exclaimed "What other tricks can you do? You seem to be able to do a lot, are you a wizard of some sort?"

Kirrath grinned, but there was no mirth in his small smile "I can do many more things, but I will not tell you what they are, but every Drow can do those things with ease; so get used to them. And no, I am not a wizard."

A low noise rumbled through the caves, the surface dwellers ears, even Legolas', couldn't hear it, but Kirrath's could, he pressed himself against the tunnel wall listening very carefully. The noise came again, and this time he was certain, Grey Dwarves. Strange, Kirrath thought; Grey Dwarves didn't usually come this far into the underdark, perhaps he could use this to his advantage; but he would have to be careful as he didn't know how the group he was leading would react to them, but if all went as planned he could have some fun with both sides.

"Quiet" He told the fellowship rather harshly.

The fellowship fell silent, curious, and more then a little nervous. After a moment Gimli spoke up.

"Well? What is it?"

Kirrath looked at the dwarf suppressing his annoyance "Grey Dwarves approach." He said simply.

"Is that all?" Gimli asked sounding unconcerned.

That put Kirrath back a step, he was beginning to think that these people weren't from Faeraun, as they didn't seem to recognize anything that was familiar with most people of Faeraun.

"Master Dwarf" Kirrath had noticed them using 'master' as a title if they had to get a point across to one particular person, "I don't think you understand, hard as it is for me to believe, that you understand; Grey Dwarves are supposed to be you're worst enemy or so they say, they are evil." Kirrath decided to let them think he was not evil, just a dark elf, it would be much more enjoyable in the end.

"And why should they be my enemies? Master Drow"

Kirrath was about to answer when a dozen Grey Dwarves swarmed into the passage they were in, for a moment no one moved, and then the dwarves swarmed forward battle axes raised high angry battle cries in their voices. Kirrath took the opportunity to slip away and vanish among the rocks; this would be interesting if he played it out right.

Thanks again to all my reviewers! Please update, need 5 before updating! What do you think? Any ideas? Tell me and I will do my best to meet them. But mainly enjoy this story!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, and thank you all my reviewers! This chapter is fun, fun, fun! So I won't say anything. It is unfortunately shorter then my other ones. But it makes up with content. Enjoy, need 5 reviews please.

The Grey Dwarves swarmed towards the fellowship, watching from his perch Kirrath contemplated the oncoming battle, would the fellowship fight? If not then he would have to intervene. A Grey Dwarf thrust his sword at the one human…Aragorn, Kirrath thought his name was…Aragorn deflected the blade and thrust his sword into the Dwarf's gut. And then all chaos erupted; the fellowship launched into action, the ground grew slick with blood as the corpses of Grey Dwarves built up on the floor.

A Dwarf got past the fellowship and made towards the Hobbits, the hobbits fought with a fury, but were no match for the overwhelming numbers as one by one the Dwarves slipped past the fellowship's defenses. Kirrath decided that this was the time to intervene; with careful deliberate actions he cut his side, just enough that it looked bad, but wouldn't hinder him, and he walked over towards the Dwarves.

00000

Where was the Drow? Legolas wondered as he cut down his fifth dwarf. Gimli was having a hard time of this, these were his kin that he was killing, corrupt perhaps, but kin none the less. Legolas felt sympathy for the Dwarf, as he understood where the apprehension came from; the cause was his with the orcs. Orcs were, in a sense, elves, corrupted, evil, but they had been elves.

00000

Boromir saw the Dwarves slip past his defenses heading towards the hobbits, he growled in defiance and tried to get to them but dozens more Dwarves blocked him. He called out a warning to the hobbits, and resumed fighting not knowing if they had heard. After a moment screams of pain, and terror filled the air; Boromir looked back as Dwarves rushed past and felt his eyes widen at what he saw.

00000

Gimli felt his gut wrench every time his ax cut into another Dwarf's flesh, he felt sick, and horrified; these were his kin, he should not have to cut them down. A scream from some of them, near the back of the group, reverberated off the cave walls, and Gimli saw the strangest sight.

00000

Kirrath leapt among the Grey Dwarves, his sword weaving a deadly dance, leaving none who came in contact with it alive. The dwarves noticed the Drow; they ran from him in terror, the Drow's reputation of torturing their victims had been burned into all of the Grey Dwarves. Kirrath slaughtered the Dwarves without mercy, laughing all the while. He had forgotten how much fun it was to invoke terror into the hearts of others. Then suddenly they were gone, all of the Dwarves, none left.

Kirrath purposely staggered, clutching at his bleeding side. It didn't really hurt him much, he had been trained to ignore pain, but he would have to be convincing. The Fellowship paused to look at him, amazed that one man could cause such terror. But he needed help they reasoned so they went over to help.

Kirrath, as he leaned on a rock, apparently to ease the pain in his side, felt a strange vibration, as if the rock were alive; the rock he leaned on didn't feel quite right; he looked up, and noticed then that it wasn't a rock at all. Kirrath tried to jump back but it had him firmly in its grasp. This was not going as he had planned; he thought as he felt himself being lifted, he was doomed.

Ha, ha, ha, ha! What is going to happen to poor Kirrath? What horror are they facing now? Enjoy the suspense! Please review. And an answer to one review: The fellowship couldn't see in the underdark because it is pitch black in caves. There is no light, and even Elves, Dwarves, and Hobbits need some light to see by. And yes it is true that Gimli would be able to keep some sense in direction, but it is more interesting if he has to rely on Kirrath for a while. Enjoy the story!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello me faithful reviewers! I am updating really early because you have been all so nice with your reviews! More suspense in this chapter read on and find out! Please review! The more reviews the faster I update! And I don't own anything but Kirrath, much to my dislike. Enjoy!

Kirrath struggled, trying to free himself from the two massive claws of a hook-horror, the denizen of the underdark was huge; the size of a troll and armored with plates that were harder then steel, the most prominent feature of this being was the two gigantic hooks that could crush rocks as if they were nothing. And Kirrath was caught in them.

Kirrath did all in his power to free himself, but couldn't, the huge claws started to crush his ribs, and one trapped arm, he felt blood trickling from wounds under his fine chain mail. Help, his mind called out, but he refused to even scream, though the pain was near unbearable; instead he berated himself as to how stupid he had been to let his guard fall so easily, and he knew where one hook-horror was there was bound to be more.

Suddenly the huge claw, that was crushing him, loosened and a horrible cry of anguish and anger broke loose from the hook-horror; Kirrath sensed that this was the best time to make his escape, he reached for his sword, but it wasn't there, ignoring that fact, he pulled a long dagger from the sheath that dangled on a thread from his neck and jabbed it into the soft fleshier part between the joints of the claws. The creature hollered angrier then before, letting Kirrath drop to the floor.

Kirrath positioned himself to roll as soon as he came into contact with the ground, but as he hit the ground pain erupted all over his body, he couldn't cry out, it hurt to much, all he could do was lay there and wait for his certain death.

00000

The fellowship saw their Drow companion get picked up by a huge monstrous beast; he was getting crushed in a claw that seemed to big to be real. Legolas, his hands moving faster then sight, notched an arrow and sent it flying into one of the beast's small eyes. How the thing howled! It loosened its hold on the Drow but not enough to let him escape; the Drow, however, took care of that, pulling a dagger from a hidden sheath about his neck, and stabbing at the beast. He fell hard to the ground, and Legolas saw didn't rise.

00000

Gimli launched an aggressive attack against the monster cutting behind its knee caps, the monster collapsed roaring. Aragorn rushed in and finished off the beast, cutting its throat.

Boromir turned, as he had heard a whisper behind him. It was their Drow companion; he made towards the black-skinned elf, and knelt beside him. The elf's wounds were horrific, they made Boromir want to gag, the elf's ribs were cracked and broken, he could see where the ribs had collapsed and snapped. The Drow's left arm was crushed and a bloody mess. The Drow tried to speak, but blood filled his mouth he swallowed it down determinedly.

"My pack…potions…heals…danger more mon…" Kirrath struggled to get the words past his lips.

"Where is your pack?" Boromir asked.

Kirrath reached into his Piwafwi, and pulled out a small black hole. Boromir looked at it skeptically, but reached inside; he was amazed to find that the potions Kirrath had asked for were right on the top of the pile of things the elf had in there. He showed them to Kirrath for approval, when the Drow nodded, he quickly un-corked one of them, pouring the contents down the Drow's throat. Immediately the elf was breathing easier.

"More…" the Drow murmured.

Boromir complied, pulling several more from the 'hole' and pouring them down the Drow's throat. Much to Boromir's surprise, the broken ribs healed, even the collapsed ones seemed to fix themselves. Though the Drow's arm did not heal to the same extent, it became clear that Kirrath would be able to use it again.

Aragorn went over to where Kirrath lay; he looked expecting to see the elf dying, with massive wounds, but instead the elf was just sleeping, and aside from his arm and minor scars and bruises was relatively fine. He looked to Boromir expectantly, the man explained in a hushed voice of the strange potions that the Drow had had in his strange pack. Aragorn just sighed, and went to speak with Gandalf. But a hand gripped his ankle firmly as he turned, he looked down expecting to see Boromir, but it was the Drow.

"You must get out of here!" The Drow said, though it was clear that even speaking pained him. "More hook-horrors will come!"

Aragorn looked into the Drow's blood-red eyes and saw no lies in them, a low rumble jolted Aragorn and the Fellowship to awareness.

"We must get out of hear!" Aragorn exclaimed, and without another word, he scooped up the Drow and ran into the depths of the underdark followed closely by the fellowship and the hook-horrors.

Ha, ha, ha, ha! I love cliff hangers, don't you? What will happen to the fellowship? They are running blindly into the underdark, and into the Gods of both middle earth and FR know what! What is going to happen? Oh the suspense. Oh and to explain…hook-horrors are denizens of the underdark. They occur frequently in many FR books set in the underdark. Not very nice beasts.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again, asking for 5 reviews please, this chapter is short but sweet. As a reminder to all I will never write slash, so don't get any wrong impressions from this chapter; this is just the beginnings of a friendship. Don't own anything but Kirrath. Enjoy!

Kirrath awoke with a jolt, he felt hot and cold at the same time. Kirrath started to rise but a burning pain in his chest made him fall back to the ground with a grunt.

"Here, drink this" a deep calm voice said to him.

Kirrath, to tired to resist, complied; it was just water, but that alone gave him the strength to open his eyes and examine his surroundings. He didn't recognize them.

"What happened?" He asked the man, who was called Boromir as Kirrath had learned.

Boromir recounted the tale to Kirrath, telling how Legolas had shot the beast that held Kirrath, and how he had healed Kirrath with those strange drinks, and then how the fellowship had had to flee from more of those creatures, Legolas had killed them, but they were now unsure of where they were, for they had taken many side paths to escape the monsters.

Kirrath considered the implications, not only was he now totally lost; but he was in dept to a bunch of surface dwellers! He may be a Drow, and unpredictable, but Kirrath had a sense of honor that made him honor any life depts. He was speechless for the first time in a long while. "I'm sorry" Kirrath said.

"For what?" Boromir asked.

Kirrath took a deep breath "I wasn't really leading you to the surface, just in circles towards my city. I hoped that I would be able to gain power status from turning you in…"

"Why? What have we ever done to you?" Boromir asked astonished.

"Nothing" Kirrath said shutting his eyes briefly as a wave of pain struck him, "Males among the Drow have little power status and are often put to death horribly; sacrificed, murdered, enslaved, I thought with a little bit of power I could free myself from most of those trappings, but you seem to have put me in a position where I can not do anything."

Boromir remained silent for a good while, these new thoughts frustrating and horrifying him.

"I don't blame you if you want to kill me." Kirrath said softly.

Boromir remained silent then asked, "Could you still find us a way to the surface?"

"You would put your trust in me again? After all I've done to you?"

"Yes, because you are the only way any of us will get out of here, and I think you will, I don't think you are evil, like everything else seems to be. Will you at lease try?"

"Yes, I suppose I could try." Kirrath answered slowly, dumbfounded; no one had ever put any trust into him, except Jarlaxle that is, but even then…

Kirrath looked at Boromir, wondering, are the people of the surface really as bad as the Drow make them out to be? Or is it just us? Boromir clapped a strong hand on Kirrath's shoulder, and then got up to join the rest of the fellowship. Kirrath thoughts whirled about his head, and continued to for many hours afterwards, as he slipped into a deep sleep, in his dreams. He had found a friend; or at least, a companion.

What you think? Good? Review please, need some help; I am suffering from writers block!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my faithful readers! Sorry that the last chapter did not seem to meet your expectations! This chapter is another small one, but hopefully better. Thanks for reviewing and all. It will be harder for me to update as school has started but I will do my best. Need 5 reviews please. Enjoy!

When Kirrath had awoken again he found that his feeling of apprehension and worry had not faded, they were still lost and even though he had a measure of respect for Boromir he still couldn't stand the others. And that damned surface elf, what's his name…Legolas, was just too strange for his liking! He could just kill them now, and never deal with them again! Wait where had that though come from? That wasn't his, he wanted to bring them to Menzoberanzan, not kill them out right that just wouldn't do. What was going on? Kirrath cleared his mind and let only that strange voice come forth into his mind…it was from the Halfling. WHAT? Kirrath's mind screamed. That did not make any sense what so ever.

"I am glad to see you are awake." A voice interrupted Kirrath's thoughts.

Kirrath looked up into the eyes of Boromir, clear and grey, and very powerful, Kirrath didn't want anything to do with it. "Leave me alone" He said angry with himself for letting any form of respect emerge, and just because the man had saved him did not mean he had to like him.

Boromir's brow furrowed, he did not understand this Drow. He owed the fellowship his life, how could he still be so cruel? "I'm sorry if I disturbed you, but the rest of the Fellowship would like to speak to you, we need to find out where we are."

Kirrath could not contain his anger (though where it came from he did not know) "I don't care! It is your fault we got into this mess! I should leave you here to die!"

Boromir retaliated instantly "If I recall you said that you were leading us not to the surface, but to your city where we would be killed instantly! And you said it yourself, we are lost! You will probably die along with us!"

There was a sudden awkward silence in which Kirrath and Boromir both became aware that the rest of the Fellowship was starring at them.

Kirrath turned to stare at the group, realizing that he was in trouble. Legolas stood his knives out and in hand, Aragorn and the hobbits sat dumbfounded not sure what to do. Gandalf merely starred at the dark elf; Kirrath backed away but found himself cornered against the wall of the cavern. With a sigh he sank to a crouch, cradling his mangled arm, still staring at the group.

No one moved for a while, it was Legolas who did.

Kirrath found himself with one of Legolas' long knives under his throat.

"I should kill you for this treachery! I didn't trust you from the start, but this only proves my point!" Legolas' voice was almost a harsh whisper but everyone in the cavern could hear it.

"Then kill me…end my misery! I hate life. It is worthless! Wouldn't that be a glorious moment for a surface elf? To kill their most hated enemy. I wouldn't blame you." Kirrath pressed his throat against the knife till a few drops of his red blood ran down its gleaming blade. Legolas paused he couldn't just kill like that. "Bah!" he exclaimed, and walked back to the fellowship in disgust. Kirrath didn't move, he wanted to taunt the elf but something told him that if he did he would be dead.

The group remained silent, each buried within his own thoughts, Kirrath focused on that strange voice; it called out to him, promising power, wealth, and everything he could ask for and more; all he had to do was kill the hobbit, it was a sentinant object, Kirrath realized, an object that was alive. He didn't like the sound of that, so he built up his mental defenses against the creature, but still even then it managed to speak to him, but Kirrath was ready for it, he wasn't going to let himself be taken over by a ring! (For that was what it was, as you all know) or so he hoped. All he had to do was find a way out of this mess. It was getting to dangerous for him; Kirrath was now dozing, and even his excellent hearing did not pick up the foot falls of a scouting party from Menzoberanzan.

Well? What do you think? Better then the last one I hope! I will write a longer one soon, so for now enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello my faithful reviewers! Sorry it has taken so long to update! But school, and writers block has prevented me from achieving this next chapter. It is rather short but hopefully will suffice for now. The fellowship is in trouble, as well as Kirrath. Please review, and thank you for being so patient. Note: chapter 2 has been edited, check it out!.

Kirrath found himself jostled awake as a spear tip touched his throat, he would have thought it one of the fellowship's members but none carried a spear; especially one of Drow-make.

00000

Pippin woke to find his arms bound behind his back, looking about him he thought he saw Kirrath, only it wasn't. There were a large group of them, maybe 15 to 20 Drow, all of them looked near identical, but Pippin could see that there was at least one female amongst the group, and she seemed to be their leader and did not hide that fact. Another surprise was that most were only about 5'5 in height, and yet at the same time seemed more threatening then Kirrath who was 6'1.

Pippin glanced about at the other members of the fellowship; the others were all bound like Pippin was some more so then others. Legolas seemed to be bound the most; and the Drow near him taunted him in their language, he looked as if he had been struck several times. Pippin also noted that Gandalf was not amongst those tied up. In fact he wasn't there at all. Pippin was very frightened at this.

00000

"Well, well, what have we here" Oruna of House Nharr'Khann said to a prone Kirrath.

"Kirrath, dear brother, we all thought you were dead, we were so worried." Oruna sweet smile sent shivers down Kirrath's spine; he knew that she had not been worried at all, he eyes told him that much.

"It is nice to see you have survived, and brought us a little gift, so we will kill you quickly as a reward." Oruna held Kirrath's chin in her hand then smacked him hard across the face. She was still smiling.

"Lets get them back to Menzoberanzan" She said to her guard. "They will need to rest after their long trip."

Kirrath cast a glance at the fellowship, he tried to apologies with that glance but his look was only returned with glares. They were doomed, and they thought Kirrath was the cause. Kirrath felt a normally ignored emotion; sadness.

Ok, what do you think, again sorry I took so long to update, will try to update faster and with larger chapters. Enjoy! Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello my faithful reviewers! I am sorry the chapter took so long, but I was hoping for more reviews, as I see none forthcoming soon I decided to update. Ok this is another short chapter, you will start to see the mean attitude of Kirrath's family (specifically his sister Oruna) the poor fellowship! Jarlaxle may appear later on in the story, as you will see. This time I do need more reviews! It is becoming increasingly depressing the amount I am getting! Farewell for now. I own nothing.

Oruna of House Nharr'Khann felt anger and loathing towards her older brother, how was it that a mere male had managed to capture all those surface dwellers, especially the sun elf, and not her; Loth's chosen? She cursed under her breath not paying any attention to her surroundings, and so bumped into one of her guard. He was about to shout at her when he realized who it was.

"You miserable wretch!" Oruna shouted at him "You watch your step you miserable male! Braggart! Imbecile! Why I have kept you alive all this time I don't know!" she paused as the male quailed in fear, "but that shall soon be remedied, shan't it?" The male was visibly trembling; Oruna murmured he words to a spell as she said that, under her breath, and suddenly the male's throat constricted, he grasped at it suddenly unable to breath, collapsing to the ground twitching horribly in death throws, at the last possible second Oruna removed the spell, gasping on the floor the male desperately tried to fill his lungs; Oruna had other plans, she pulled the miniature hand-crossbow from her Piwafwi and loaded an acidic dart to it. With no hesitation did she fire the small weapon, the dart burying itself where his heart was. The dark elf's screams filled the cavern as the acid from the dart burned into his chest, lungs, and heart; it took only seconds for the potent acid to kill the Drow but in that time his death had not only caused fear among everyone in the group, but it had temporarily sated Oruna's anger. With a shrug she stepped over the corpse of her guard and walked on ahead, she paused…"Well?" she said glaring at the other guards, they jumped to in a split second and immediately shoved the prisoners in the priestesses direction; with a satisfied grin Oruna stalked off ahead.

00000

Kirrath watched his sister torture the Drow guard, he cared not, and felt rather envious of him, and his death had been easy compared to what he would probably get. Kirrath glanced at the fellowship they were horrified, terrified, and they had every right to be. Legolas glared at him as they waited for Oruna to have her fun; Kirrath shrugged apologetically, though he appeared unconcerned he could have run from the sight. He feared and loathed his sister, as she did him.

00000

As the fellowship watched the male guard being yelled at by the female, they did not understand what was being said, but what happened afterwards explained all, the Drow collapsed to the ground attempting to breathe clutching at his throat, it was horrible to watch as his red eyes bulged and his throat constricted. Just as the fellowship thought he was dead, the leader brought her spell to a halt. The Drow had lain there gasping for breath for a split second, and then the leader had shot him with a strange weapon, the Drow on the floor had immediately convulsed in pain; his death screams had rocked the fellowship on their heels, when he had finally died his voice just cut-off leaving an impression on all of the people in the band. The leader just smiled and led her guard deeper in the tunnel, the fellowship being forced along in the darkness of the underdark to their dooms.

Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! Finally another chapter! And I hope it is satisfactory, please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello my reviewers! Thanks for the reviews! I am updating because I can, so enjoy this chapter! That's an order! Please review! And enjoy, and I don't own anything but Kirrath and Oruna! ENJOY! (slowly regains breath) ok on with the tale!

Kirrath watched feeling amused as his sister attempted to command the fellowship to speak. She hit them, cursed at them, did everything she could think of but they just wouldn't speak. Kirrath knew that they did not understand the Drow tongue.

"It will not work" Kirrath said to his sister.

The words had barely been a whisper but she heard them well enough, she spun on him smacking him across his cheek. He did not flinch as she screamed a tirade of curses and swear words at him, he merely sat stoically waiting for her to calm. Whomever sent her into the underdark must wasn't her dead, Kirrath thought, because she made enough ruckus for every daemon in the nine hells to hear. She finally stopped shouting.

"Well? Why don't they speak, they have tongues don't they?" She asked out of frustration.

Kirrath grinned, "They do not understand our language, I can speak theirs, and I will talk to them for you."

Oruna snarled, "What makes you so cleaver to have been able to learn their language? You are but a mere male; you can not understand what a priestess of Loth can."

"Perhaps, but I have an item that this priestess of Loth is lacking, one which allows me to know, and speak their language."

"And what, prey tell, is this object that you have?" Oruna goaded.

"A brain." Kirrath said simply, he knew he was going to pay for that remark, but he could not help himself, he smiled mirthlessly at his enraged sister.

How dare he? That impudent wretch! Oruna's thoughts swirled around angrily, as she glared at her brother, his smile; she wanted to smack it from his face, but she realized that she needed his language abilities, for now at least. She was not one of Loth's more accomplished.

Kirrath turned to the bruised fellowship. "I am sorry you had to endure that." Kirrath said softly, "My sister has a very uncontrollable attitude sometimes."

"Do not speak with us traitor!" Legolas exclaimed angrily before any of the others could speak.

"I am sorry that you feel betrayed, but you must understand from my point of view, a male Drow, as I am, has almost no say in his life, you saw what Oruna did to her guard. She will do worse to me."

"Why should we…" Legolas started before he was cut off from Aragorn.

"I know not if we can trust you." He said coldly "but we need to know what will happen, is their any escape for us?"

Kirrath looked at them sadly, "No" he said "there is no escape, just pray for a swift end, and above all do not talk about the ring."

"You know?" Boromir asked for the fellowship as their eyes widened. "How…"

"I am able to sense it; it tries to corrupt me even now. The Drow live among these sentinant objects all the time. I can ignore it most of the time but it is for sure the most powerful I have felt yet, and keeping its influence at bay is proving a struggle for me. Beware; my sister will seek it once she is known of its existence, and so will all the Drow in Menzoberanzan. Keep it hidden as long as you can."

"You are strange master Kirrath" Sam said "One minute you want to help us, the next use us for your own reasons. What is your cause this time?"

"I don't want to die." Kirrath said simply "And I will not in this city, I will be tortured and kept alive for all of my life. As will you or you will be sacrificed for the glory of the Spider Queen, I do not wish that upon anything."

"How can we trust you?" Legolas said a bit calmer but not satisfied entirely.

Kirrath only shook his head "There is no alternative, there is no other to turn to, trust me only long enough for us to escape, then I will leave you wherever we may land. Trust me that long."

"You said that we may never escape." Legolas countered.

"One can only hope." Kirrath said softly, none heard him.

00000

Jarlaxle sat at his desk, the unusual Drow's slender hands spoke, in the Drow sign-language, to one of Jarlaxle's scouts.

_So his sister finally managed to find him?_ Jarlaxle signed

_Yes and a large number of surface dwellers that he had captured. _The scout responded.

Jarlaxle considered these implications, should he leave Kirrath to the mercy of his sister? He had after all betrayed him. But at the same time Jarlaxle felt a sort of pity for Kirrath; he reminded Jarlaxle of another Drow quite similar to him attitude wise, loyal, but not contented. He, of course, was long dead.

_Anything else to report?_ Jarlaxle signed, still contemplating these implications.

_One of the surface-dwellers was an elf._

An elf? Jarlaxle was even more intrigued by this. Kirrath had indeed struck a 'golden opportunity' as the humans said. What he could accomplish with this situation was a mystery to the eccentric Drow. Intrigue was a favorite game of Jarlaxle's, and this situation was full of it. This would be very interesting indeed. With a wave of his hand he dismissed the Drow, contemplating everything reported. Very intriguing indeed.

00000

As the group neared Menzoberanzan Kirrath felt a wave of anger directed at himself, he was so cowardly that he would not help those whom had not desired to hurt him. They had not harmed him; they had done nothing to merit his betrayal and still after all he had done to them they still were willing to trust him. Foolish, but Kirrath admired them for their loyalty. He regretted now every decision to sabotage them greatly; on the inside.

Well what do you think…please review, and enjoy.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello my reviewing fans! Ok this is not a chapter, just a page to clear some thing up, as I can see everyone getting a bit confused about Kirrath.

Kirrath is a 6'1 tall Drow, other then his height he is basically normal. The only other Drow I know of that is around his height was Ryld Argith in the war of the spider queen series. He is very similar, in outlook, like Zaknafien (Drizzt's father) attitude wise. He is a mercenary in Bregan D'aerthe and semi-loyal to Jarlaxle, Bregan D'aerthes leader. (No Drow is completely loyal)

To the fellowship Kirrath seems small for an elf, as most elves are 6'4 to 6'6. Kirrath has a sister named Oruna and is the oldest in his family 'House Nharr'Khann' (that is made up for story purposes) I put his relationship with Boromir simply because I like Boromir! I won't reveal any further of what might happen! That will be for you to guess! So enjoy the rest of the story! Farewell for now…will update soon as I can…I own only Kirrath, his family and this story! Not any Tolkien, Forgotten Realms stuff of anything else!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello my reviewers! I am so sorry for not having written sooner! Please forgive me! I have been so busy, and I have had writers block (please do not think me cheep!) I will update as soon as I can. I am asking for reviews please! I need some encouragement.

Oruna paced about the narrow tunnel leading into Menzoberanzan, she could not just go parading into the city, not yet at any rate as she had fallen from Lloth's favor. She growled her anger getting the better of her. She had arranged for one of her guards to go and buy the groups passage into the Drow city.

00000

Kirrath glanced around at his surroundings; he hoped no one would notice him. He slowly had been cutting the rope around his wrists with his fingernails, it was starting to pain him, and his wrists felt as if they were on fire, but he persevered. He would have used a rock, but he figured it might be a bit to conspicuous.

Frowning, Kirrath felt the ropes starting to loosen, the suddenly they snapped; Kirrath kept them though, wrapping them about his wrists as if nothing had happened.

00000

Oruna felt a pull at her consciousness, a whisper filled with power; she glanced around to identify this 'voice' it grew stronger promising of wealth and power, it was not an item of Lloth, she could tell, nor as powerful; but still it was hard to resist. No, she couldn't resist it…she followed the voice to one of the Halflings. The four of them looked up at her in fear…

00000

Kirrath noticed that Oruna had walked over to the Halflings; she bent down till she was at eye level with the one who bore the ring, Frodo. She reached out and touched the ring on the chain that circled Frodo's throat. He was helpless as she ripped it off and started to walk away.

"My thanks dear Halfling" she said, the fellowship looked panicky, Kirrath wasn't surprised.

Oruna walked near to Kirrath, seeing an opportunity to free his life dept and himself he dove for it. Kirrath leapt at his sister bringing the rope that had bound him about her throat. Surprised Oruna couldn't get away; she grasped at her throat her air suddenly gone. The guards looked at her in her helpless state but decided against helping her, Kirrath, they knew, had too many connections with too many people.

Oruna felt Kirrath tighten the rope about her throat. "I have waited for this for to long sister!" he whispered in her ear.

He noticed her trying to cast a spell with her fingers, so he stepped on her foot, she called out in pain with her last breath, she felt blood trickle down her throat from the rope where it cut, everything was growing dark, she felt so much pain, then it was cold, deathly cold, she passed out.

00000

Kirrath grasped his sister's head and gave it a good sharp yank; snapping her neck in half.

"An easy, merciful death I gave you, not like the one that awaited me." Kirrath murmured quietly.

He dropped the corpse of his sister on the floor and glared at the guards. "Hand me a dagger you fools! Or I will kill you just as easily!"

A guard tossed him a dagger, and with it he cut the bonds of the fellowship. Frodo went to retrieve the ring from Oruna's lifeless hand. But Kirrath stopped him, the black-skinned elf held out the chain that had the simple band of gold on it, such a simple thing and so dangerous. Legolas stared at his cousin (metaphorically speaking) Kirrath stared back.

A shout from Boromir alerted Kirrath; he spun round to find a Drow guard almost upon him, a long wicked sword aimed for his belly. The charging Drow suddenly jerked a crossbow dart buried in his throat; Kirrath did not question this good fortune but grabbed Frodo and pulled him into a nearby tunnel, one that he was, fortunately, familiar with. The rest of the fellowship followed him, leaving the sounds of battle behind.

Ok…what do you think? This shows Kirrath in a different light does it not? The next few chapters will be interesting for sure. Please review and thanks for putting up with me! I will update soon!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello my faithful reviewers! This chapter is a flashback! You will find out where Gandalf has been, as you may recall he had vanished in the chapter where Oruna had captured the fellowship, the next few chapters will be mostly talk and such probably. On the advice of several of you reviewers, this will give you a chance to catch up if you have gotten confused with the events. Please review again! And I don't own anything but Kirrath. Enjoy!

Back Flash

Gandalf watched the confrontation between the fellowship and the Drow Kirrath. He had suspected that the Drow was less then loyal but had bitten his tongue as the fellowship had needed a guide, they still needed one.

He watched Legolas threaten the Drow, but Kirrath did not shrink from the elven-steel blade, Legolas was no murderer. He did not carry through his threats.

As the fellowship slowly drifted off to sleep Gandalf considered all that had occurred to them, first the quake that had brought them here in this…nightmare…then how Kirrath had threatened to kill Pippin, and then suddenly offer his help; how Kirrath had led them to the grey dwarves (though Gandalf suspected that that was purely coincidental) then those hook-horrors nearly killing the Drow, and Boromir healing him.

Gandalf now considered their capture by Kirrath's sister. That had been an interesting encounter; Gandalf had only been watching from a nearby tunnel, never straying to far from sight, knowing that he could not free the fellowship and defend himself from the merciless Drow warriors, but wanting to help all the same. Then Kirrath had saved the fellowship again, he had killed his own sister and cut the fellowship loose, but then he would have been murdered if…

"What are you thinking of Gandalf?" A voice from behind him said.

Gandalf looked back at the 4 foot tall Drow. He was a strange one no doubt, with a wide brimmed hat with a large plumed feather set in it; his shirt was loose and partially open revealing part of a well muscled chest, the Drow was bald (he had shaved his head) and wore many jewelry on his fingers and about his neck. He had a colourful cape that seemed to make him disappear into the stones around him, and boots that could be as loud or as quiet as he wished them to be. And with an eye patch over his one eye Jarlaxle indeed was strange to Gandalf.

"I am merely thinking."

"Thinking? Of what pray tell."

"Yes, of how to return to our world without losing anyone."

Jarlaxle chuckled softly, "Indeed good Wizard, Kirrath will be here soon with you friends, have no fear."

Gandalf had found this Drow as he had tailed the fellowship's captors, this mercenary had offered his help, for a small fee of course (it was really not so small), and Gandalf had grudgingly agreed. He was not regretting it.

Kirrath and the fellowship suddenly burst into that particular cavern, gasping for breath and looking terribly frightened.

00000

Pippin leaned against a wall "I wish we had some light in these caves…" he started to say when light did fill the cave, a soft violet light shade of Faerie Fire. That was odd Kirrath's had always been blue. Pippin looked up to see another Drow, a different one much shorter then Kirrath, in fact not much taller then the hobbits themselves, but somehow he seemed more dangerous then Kirrath.

00000

Kirrath face paled as he saw his leader, had he been the one that had attacked their captors? What was Gandalf doing with him? Oh he was so dead.

He, he, he! Another cliffy! Just for you reviewers! What will happen now? What has Gandalf to do with Jarlaxle? Enjoy, don't own anything, and please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Hello my faithful reviewers! I am sorry it has taken so long to update, been so busy with school and all. This is a short chapter to appease you, based mainly on Jarlaxle's point of view. I don't own anything but Kirrath. Please review. And thanks to all for putting up with me. Next chapter will be up as soon as I can, remember input is welcome (new ideas)

Jarlaxle turned to stare at Kirrath, the tall Drow seemed unsure whither to run and hide, or stand and hope to go unnoticed. The surface dwellers seemed to be in a range of states running from exhausted and heart sore, to alert and terrified. Jarlaxle smiled when they noticed their supposedly missing wizard companion.

"Gandalf?" A tall human asked, he was tall and rugged, his clothes worn and the faint markings of a beard marked at his chin, he had grey eyes, and to the unusual Drow, he seemed more then just another human.

"Yes Aragorn it is I." Gandalf said sounding relieved, though he tried to mask it.

"We thought you were gone for good." One of the Halflings said, this one had curly dirty blond hair, and seemed rather light hearted despite the fact that they had just come from imprisonment. (You can guess that this is Merry)

"How did you escape?" A smaller hobbit, the smallest of the lot, asked; he had dark brown hair, and seemed rather curious. (Pippin :)

"I felt the Drow come before hand, but there was not enough time to wake you, I followed you though hoping for an opportunity, you have the mercenary Jarlaxle to thank for that. Without his help you would have been lost. It was his scouts that shot down your captors, giving you the chance to escape." Gandalf nodded to the short eccentric Drow standing nearby.

Jarlaxle bowed deeply to the surface folk.

"We owe you our lives master Jarlaxle." A black haired Halfling said. Several others of them nodded.

"Please, think nothing of it at the moment, it was enough to get back at that scheming Oruna, nasty piece of work that one unlike her brother there." Jarlaxle grinned at Kirrath's wince, a nerve had been struck in the warrior, Jarlaxle mused; he had decided not to kill his Drow warrior, but that did not mean that he couldn't show his displeasure, in quieter, perhaps more effective, ways.

What do you think? Please review, sorry it took so long to get up, but you know how it is! Until later.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello my reviewers…I deeply apologize for not updating sooner, I have been working on other things. I have decided to break this story into two parts, so the next half will begin as soon as I can. The next half will cover the Fellowship's journey back to Middle Earth. I do not own anything but Kirrath and the 'hunched shadow' that is mentioned. Please review. And again forgive me.

Kirrath shifted his weight from one foot to another, nearby Jarlaxle was speaking with the fellowship.

"Still it is our best interests to get you all out of here and back where you belong, I believe." Jarlaxle said glancing at Kirrath "So if you will follow me, I will lead you to a place where we might be able to find a portal to get you back; it will be difficult as there are many miles in between the cavern and this spot, and we will have to deal with…other things when we arrive, but that is then and we must be off…now." And with that Jarlaxle walked down a low tunnel.

The fellowship stared after the Drow, Kirrath observed that they seemed unafraid if a little apprehensive, and so they took the first step in the long journey to the cavern that would hopefully hold the key back home. Not one member of the fellowship knew what to expect to find, wither death or freedom, pain or peace; but all knew that this was their only chance. And so the hunched shadow, which followed closely on their tail, was not noted, in this determination.

Ok…it will be awhile before I publish the new story so bear with me awhile, your patience has been much appreciated. And I suppose it is appropriate if you wish to yell at me a bit for taking so long. I am unarmed and braced for impact if any wish to yell at me. Again I apologize.


End file.
